


Crappy Old Honda

by elvenferretots



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Fluff, M/M, Nightcrawler/wolverine - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenferretots/pseuds/elvenferretots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a crappy old Honda, but with Kurt on the backseat, that just might be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Here she is!" Kurt announced as he, Kitty, and Logan strolled through the motorcycle dealership. 

Logan snorted in disbelief. It was a crappy old Honda Thunderbird, ugly grey with padded double seats. 

"You gotta be kidding, elf," he said, "You could have at least found something American."

"Nein, nein," Kurt shook his head, shaking his dark curls even further over his face, "It has low miles, is in good shape, and is in the budget the Professor gave you."

"The Professor knows shit all about bikes,"Logan said, "This ain't even a bike, it's a yacht. I'll get a Harley with twice the miles any day."

"Herr Professor would not much like that," Nightcrawler persisted. 

"Just give it a try," Kitty cut in, "You could give us rides!"

"Fine," Logan conceded, "but I don't like it, I'm getting the Harley."

The dealer was dually enthusiastic to show off the hideous beast. Kitty hopped on back for the test drive. It rode smooth, he'd give it that. And quiet, although by Logan's standards, he wasn't so sure that was a good thing. He took Kitty back after a brief spin on the highway. 

He couldn't help but notice her grin and laughter when he banked hard on a corner. He had never seen her so at ease on his old bike. When they stopped, Kitty hopped off grinning ear to ear. 

"I like it," she said, "It's way more fun to ride than the old one or Scott's."

"You tell Scott that," Logan said, then noticed Kurt shifting foot to foot and swinging his tail -- excitedly? Kurt had never been one for riding on motorcycles before. 

"I'm gonna take her for one more swing," Logan said to the dealer, before adding to Kurt, "Get on, elf."

The dealer nodded, but eyed Kurt suspiciously as he swung unto the back, gripping the foot boards firmly with three-toed feet. Then they took off. At first, Kurt clung to Logan like his life depended on it, but as they went on, his arms relaxed. The motor was quiet enough that Logan could actually talk to him. 

"Enjoying the wind in your fur back there?" he asked. 

"Ja," Kurt replied, "Immensely. This feels nice. Free -- and safe."

Kurt's arms tightened once more. Logan checked in the rearview mirror to see if he should slow down, but the other man was smiling. Logan liked that smile, light dimples framing sharp fangs, yellow eyes half-closed in enjoyment...

"I'll take it," he said to the dealer when he propped the bike for Nightcrawler to dismount.


	2. Fastball Special

Kurt's laugh echoed melodiously in the empty parking lot as the last car packed with Xavier's students rolled out. After the emotional and physical toll of so many missions, it was good to see him like this, laughing across the parking lot of his broken down church in a fading sulfurous cloud. 

"I meant a foot race, elf. 'Course you'd win that way," Logan argued, but his tone betrayed him. He liked this. He sometimes hated that he did, but he liked this. The mansion had been destroyed again, and while it was under repair, Xavier's school were staying in motels and playing ball and grilling food in the old lot. Children and adults using their powers for fun and not force, the carefree laughing and joking and sharing of food and stories; it felt...good. 

"What a shame!" Kurt gloated, grinning, "But a bet is a bet, mein Freund. You get to join me for church Sunday."

Kurt leaned cockily on the solitary Honda waiting for Logan to catch up, tail playfully swishing. His deep indigo form stood as a slender contrasting figure against the hot pinks and soft purples of the evening sky. He was beautiful. 

Wolverine shook his head. Kurt and Amanda may have been over, but he wasn't going to try anything. The fuzzy elf leaning on his ugly bike meant more to him than anything alive. Which already put Kurt at risk. People Logan loved were in enough danger without tempting fate with more. Kurt had a long life ahead of him, but it was just a blip in Logan's eternity. He would be selfish to cut it short. He would just have to enjoy this. 

"Something wrong?" Kurt asked. 

"Just thinkin' next time I'm gonna make a bet you can't teleport to win,' Logan lied, "then beer's on you for a week."

"And have me pass out in your room again after serenading you with Romani songs?"

"I'll risk it when I win, elf."

"Big words from the man on the losing team tonight," Kurt said as Logan popped the trunk and handed him his Candy Apple helmet, "I would say you're better at the fastball special where another man throws you."

"Number one rule of the fastball special," Logan said, mounting, "is we don't talk about the fastball special."

"Ja, ja," Kurt replied teasingly, "maybe I'm just jealous of Colossus getting to sweep you off your feet with that signature move of yours."

Logan couldn't tell if Kurt was entirely kidding or not, so he grunted and revved the engine. Familiar blue hands met around his middle, entwining. 

"Tell ya what, Colossus ain't ever getting to do that," he said before pealing off down the road to their motel.


End file.
